The Other Temperance Brennan
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: Basically what I thought would happen if Brennan met another person with the same name. Mild language. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

THE OTHER TEMPERANCE BRENNAN

1st PERSON POV

I woke up on the morning after my eighteenth birthday feeling ready to take on the world. After my shower, I dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and pink Converse. I quickly tied my auburn hair back in a ponytail, grabbed my guitar and helmet, and dashed outside to my motorcycle. It was red and black and built for speed. With her guitar on her back she raced off to D.C.

************************************************************************

After a quick breakfast at a local café, I hopped on my bike and started toward the local museum. It just so happened to be the Jeffersonian. I parked and wandered inside. Inside, the huge museum contained several interesting exhibits. As usual I wasn't interested in said exhibits; I was more interested in the rumors behind the place. On the street it was commonly known that there was a group of forensic anthropologists working on murder victims. So I decided to investigate. As I reached an EMPLOYIES ONLY sign I smirked, I was never one for following the rules. I noticed that in was noon and I hoped that the place wasn't busy. I entered and a security guard spotted me.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"My name is Temperance Brennan." I stated. Normally when I introduced myself to someone I gave them my 'preferred' name, Destiny.

"Oh, go on in then Dr. Brennan. The security swipe isn't working today." The guard told me.

"Okay, thank you sir." I said graciously.

I was genuinely surprised that he didn't want to 'examine' my guitar, as its not every day that people wander around wearing a guitar on their back. I headed up to the platform and noticed some bones on a table, so I decided to take a look. I set my guitar down and took out my notebook.

"Okay, let's see if I can find out what killed this person."

Observations:

1. The head of the right femur is far more rounded that the left = Person X had recent hip resurfacing.

2. Small hairline fractures in both the right femur and pelvis.

3. Both the tibia and the fibula are fractured = hard fall post-mortem.

4. Rib numbers 4 and 5 have a vertical slice.

Conclusion: Victim stabbed in the ribs and tossed off a bridge, landing on their right side

I was extremely proud of myself. I found a COD (Cause of Death) on a nameless victim. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you doing?"

**********************************************************************

3rd PERSON POV

Meanwhile with the Squints

They were all coming back from the diner. They all had decided to go out for lunch because they had just finished a case.

"Hey, whose bike is that?" Hodgins asked no one in particular.

"I have no clue." Angela replied to Hodgins.

"Well whoever owns that bike has some great tastes." Booth stated.

"What bike? All I see is a motorcycle!" Brennan exploded.

"Bones, a 'bike' is a slang term for a motorcycle." Booth explained.

"Oh, now I get it. What's with all the useless idiots we use nowadays anyways?"

At that all the squints burst into laughter.

"_Idioms,_ Bones, _Idioms_." Booth said through his giggles.

As the team entered the lab they realized something was amiss. Booth was the first to spot the diff.

"Hey how did Bones get up there so quickly?" Booth asked.

"Um, I'm right here Booth." Brennan replied.

Brennan made an instant beeline toward the platform. When she got there she noticed a girl examining _her_ bones.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" She asked.

The girl jumped and whipped around to face the person who busted her. Their ice blue eyes met.

"Did you not hear me? I said who are you and what are you doing."

"Nothing illegal that's for sure." The girl replied sarcastically.

"Whoa, check out Dr. B's mini me." Hodgins smirked.

"Hey, you're right; they are almost identical, the shoes being the only exception." Angela stated.

"You know what Bones, I gotta better question, how did you get in here?" Booth asked.

"It was simple really. I just used my awesome ninja skills to knock out the guards and sneak in here." The girl said sarcastically.

Cam, Hodgins and Angela started to crack up at the girl's remark.

"OK even better question, how did you really get in here?" Booth asked through his poker face-on the inside he was dying from laughter.

"Simple, the guard asked me who I was, I told them and they let me in. They also said something about some scanner thingy being broken."

"So will you now answer my questions?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." The girl said unhelpfully.

"Speak or I will make you." Brennan threatened.

"Calm down Bren, I think you're scaring her." Angela said gently.

"She's not scaring me. Besides, I can take care of myself." The girl argued.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL US YOUR NAME?" Brennan shouted.

The squints froze at Bren's rare display of emotion.

"MAYBE BECAUSE I ABSOLUTLY HATE MY STUPID NAME!!!" The girl shouted back.

"OH YEAH, DO YOU WANNA BET THAT IT'S WORSE THAN MY NAME?!?" Bren shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" The girl shouted back.

"FINE ON THREE THEN!"

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"IT'S TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!!!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!" They both shouted at each other

"So you must be the _famous_ Temperance Brennan that everyone keeps comparing me to."

"Can you prove who you are?" Booth said, finally recovering from his stupor.

"Sure." The other Brennan said.

She pulled out her license to show Booth.

"Wow you really do have the same name."

"No dip, Sherlock." The other Bren said.

Brennan, looking seriously confused asked, "What does that phrase mean?"

Booth, looking exasperated said, "I think it means 'no duh detective'."

Other Brennan sighed, "It means 'no duh/no kidding captain obvious.' Basically I called you Sherlock because you pointed out the blatantly obvious, which the fictional character Sherlock Holmes has a habit of."

Both Booth and Brennan nodded in understanding.

"So, since you hate your name so much what are we supposed to call you?" Angela asked.

"Call me Destiny. The rest of you need to introduce yourselves though." Destiny said.

"Well, Sweetie, I'm Angela, that's Cam, Hodgins is playing with his bugs-"

Hodgins looked away guiltily.

"-Booth was questioning you, and of course you know Brennan."

"So now what are you people interested in knowing what I found out about these bones?"

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Please let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or at some point this would happen.**

**A/N: Back by popular demand, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Well, I figured out that the right leg bones are fractured."

"I already knew that." Said Brennan being a smart-alec.

"Did you notice that the bones are indented with the shapes of rocks?" Destiny asked.

"No, I didn't." Brennan said quietly.

"Wait you didn't? I actually just noticed that." Destiny noted.

"Duly noted," Brennan replied.

"Anyway, the person was stabbed, and fell on their right side." Destiny finished.

"That was my conclusion as well." Brennan agreed. "The fractures from the rocks definitely occurred post-mortem."

"Well, I gotta go, I have an audition to get to." Destiny finished awkwardly.

"Oh, so that's why you have a guitar." Booth noticed.

"Yup Bye."

Destiny was gone almost as quickly as she appeared.

************************************************************************

A few days later, Booth and Brennan walked into a café. They noticed that the usual entertainment was replaced by a girl by the name of Destiny. She sang and played the electric guitar and did a small comedy act.

The other Temperance Brennan was nothing like her older counterpart.

A/N: This story is complete unless I get a sudden brainstorm. So if you have any ideas feel free to share. Thanks for reading,

.


End file.
